


Follow

by jenna_thorn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius followed James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow

Sirius was happy to follow. He'd been told all his life he was a leader of men, so when he turned his back on his family, he was content to let someone else take the point. And James was happy enough to do so. When James watched Remus, pale and shaking, reach and miss for the syrup, of course James took it upon himself to pour, and to nudge Sirius into covering the other side. James led them into the study of animagi, never thinking that anyone would say no, and they didn't, Sirius following wherever James led, and Peter following anywhere he wasn't shooed away. And it was James, after practice, who broached the subject at all and it was James, as always, who initiated the kiss and Sirius ran his hands through flyaway hair and responded with a quiet whisper. James controlled the kiss, but Sirius was the one to wrap his arms around his friend, drawing them closer, gentling the clash of tongues and lips into a caress. It was James who broke first, panting, but Sirius who leaned close and traced the bottom edge of one chapped lip with his tongue, inviting the second kiss, the longer slower sweeter kiss.

James stood at the altar and Sirius followed, of course, and he smiled at Lily with a brother's love and honest joy. And he pledged his support, of course. And he told himself he was happy.


End file.
